Caught In The Landslide
by Swayzecrazy03
Summary: Looking back, Ponyboy would've never imagined where he is now. If only growing up was a choice... R&R Please!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Every critical and supportive comment means a lot (: Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

Nobody, except for my brothers call me Ponyboy anymore. I was now known as Curtis, I didn't argue with the name switch, I personally enjoyed a more intimidating name. Sodapop got drafted to the war in Vietnam, but I don't talk about it much, he writes to us whenever he can. My nightmares had been bad the first month but now, they're non-existent, just like Darry and me's relationship. Darry found a chick. I don't dig her too good and she don't dig me. But I could never tell Darry that, because he seems happier. Every chance she gets, she turns Darry on me. Darry don't like my friends either, so I guess we call it truce. I feel alone, but I have a major crush on a girl, Kathy. She's dating a boy named Bryon though and he already doesn't dig me, so I hide my feelings toward her. I have a nice built to me, but I'm pretty small. I have the rep as a good fighter, even though I'm not a tough guy. I try and think back three years ago, when I was only 14. It seems so long ago, but it's probably because growing up. We split apart. After Johnny and Dallas died, we remained together, maybe closer than ever. But then, Steve started to get more and more serious with Evie. We gradually started to see less and less of him and before we knew it, he was gone. Same thing goes for the oldest member of what had been our gang, Two-bit, except instead, he started to fix up his life. He stopped stealing, finally graduated school, and ultimately stopped drinking too. All because it dawned on him, that he wasn't getting any younger. I remember our gang vaguely. We would die for eachother, we grew up together, we had a relationship like brothers. It's funny how it all changes, just like that. You don't realize it at first, but it slowly dawns on you. We didn't grow apart. In the end, we just grew up.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This isn't the most interesting chapter and I apologize, but I promise it will get better! Also, before you read this, yes, I am starting it off at the dance in 'That Was Then, This Is Now'. Enjoy and please review! (:**

"C'mon Curtis!" Mark laughed, pushing grass in my face. I chuckled nervously but pushed his hand away. I was already at risk of being skinned for sneaking out, if I got high Darry would find out for sure. I wasn't risking it. Mark was a little himself, otherwise he wouldn't be trying to get me to smoke. I was pretty shy so we sat on his car, away from the dance. Mark began to tease me and with a grin I just accepted it.

"Say one more thing about me bein a chicken and I'll belt ya." I said trying to sound serious but the hint of laughter flowed in my voice. All of a sudden a boy showed up and by the look in his eye, I knew he was lookin for a fight. I held up my hands, keeping my distance.

"C'mon man, we don't want to start anythin." I said trying to talk my way out of it, half heartedly. I didn't have time to think before he punched me in the face, square in the eye. I felt my teeth bite into my lip and could taste the rusty, warm blood in my mouth. I threw a punch back, hitting his cheek, and soon we were all at it. I hadn't been looking for the fight, but a sudden rush of adrenaline flowed through me, making the fighter within me excited for the match. Just then, the boy picked up a beer bottle and I felt the excitement drain. Mark, who had been watching, had enough.

"C'mon man, have a fair fight." He said stepping between us. I heard a loud bang as the boy cracked the bottle over Mark's head, he crumbled to the ground. The boy stood there in shock of his actions as a bystander screamed. Kids started to crowd Mark as I pushed through them. I only had one person on my mind.

"Bryon! Come quick! Mark's hurt!" I yelled when I spotted him. We made our way back to the unconscious Mark. I was a little shook up, so I answered the questions without processing them.

"Buddy boy, you are dead. You had just better make up your mind to that. When I get through to you, you are going to be dead." Byron said looking me straight in the eyes, voice sincere.

"He meant to get me, if that makes any difference." I replied, not phased by his threat. "If he had gotten you, he'd be doing me a favor." He replied coldly back. I gave a wry grin and the dreaded question of 'what happened?' Was asked. I told the story and by the end he looked up at me.

"You know Angela Shepard?" He asked, I could see he knew something I didn't behind his eyes.

"Not really..." I answered in pure honesty. "I know her brothers real well though." I added and he nodded, "Why?."

"I'll tell you later." He replied shortly. Mark suddenly opened his eyes and I knew immediately he was in shock. I took off my jacket and put it under his head, while answering Byron on what was wrong. The ambulance finally arrived and took Mark, Bryon went with him. I got in Mark's car and carefully pulled a little trick he had taught me. A spark came and I nearly dropped the wires, but the engine to my relief began to purr.

"You comin?" I said giving attention to Kathy who had been silently watching the entire time. She snapped out of whatever daze she was in and nodded hoping in the passengers seat. I felt my heart leap, gosh was she pretty, I thought as I began in my way to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 2

It was hard to concentrate on the road, I kept sneaking glances at Cathy. I couldn't help but feel upset, because her expression was slearly worried for Bryon, even though Mark got hurt. When I pulled in the hospital we went on a search to find Mark and Bryon. I asked a nurse and she told us a room number. When we walked in the room, A slight rush of relief washed over Bryon's face, Mark laid on the bed. "I brought your car, thought you'd need a ride home." I said, he looked at me confused.

"How'd you start the car without my keys?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you start it?" Cathy chipped in. I felt my cheeks go red as the attention was faced on me.

"I uh, hotwired it. Mark taught me how a couple weeks ago." I said looking down, I sounded like a delinquent and that's not the kind of reputation I want Cathy to think. "Is he coming home tonight?" I asked looking back up at Bryon. He nodded

"Yeah, Doc said to make sure he gets lots of bed rest." Byron said. After a few minutes, a doctor came in and Bryon signed Mark out. We half carried-half dragged him to the car. One of his arms around my shoulder and the other around Bryon's. We ended up laying him in the backseat. The car ride felt long and was quiet. I made it a priority not to show it, but I couldn't help but enjoy being squished in the front seat with Cathy.

"What's your address?" Bryon asked, sounding tired. I glanced at our surroundings, I was only a few blocks from my house.

"Just let me off here." I replied, not wanting to risk Darry seeing Mark. He didn't dig him at all. Bryon stopped the car and I got out, I gave a small wave and they drove off. I sighed and made my way to my house. My legs suddenly felt weak when I saw the light on in the living room and a familiar black Buick. Darry was up and his witch of a girlfriend was here. Great.


	4. Chapter 3

I slowly approached the light up house. I was half ready to go in but also half to just beat feet. I knew for sure Darry was hacked off, maybe he didn't notice. I gave a slight prayer and walked in. "Where the hell were you!" Sarah snapped beating Darry to it. Glory was she a fink.

"I went to the Drive-in." I said, lying was still pretty solid.

"You were suppose to in bed asleep!" She retorted then turned to Darry, who hadn't even had a chance to lay it on me yet. "Darrel, he wasn't to be out! The drive in ain't even playin today! He was probably at some chicks house coping feels." She said informing him wrong, beneath her eyes I saw bitterness and excitement, waiting for me to get yelled at, she was always on the rag like that.

"Ponyboy, were you?" He asked, his voice was about as cold as his eyes now, except I could tell he was about to go ape. I didn't even bother to tell the truth, either way I was gettin in trouble, mind as well save my breath and go with the story that was already put out.

"Yeah." I lied again, Darry began to go off and I stood there, taking the lecture, but after a year of having nobody stick up for you, you learn to make lectures white noise.

"You're grounded for a month!" Darry growled and with that I got the hint and went to my room. Darry always acted like I was headin for the pits, maybe I was. I doubt it though, my grades and track are really making me fly through school. Sarah was a flake and Darry was to much of a ditz to see it, and to remember I use to think he always used his head. I laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was times like this I wish Sodapop were here stickin up for me, comforting, and just bein there when I needed him. Sodapop is the only person I love, and nobody can ever replace him. I just hope he'll be home, or at least write back soon.


End file.
